We will examine fluid intake by female rats given a choice of water or 4% ethanol. We expect that ethanol consumption will vary with the reproductive state of the animal. Therefore, ethanol consumption across the estrous cycle, during pregnancy and pseudopregnancy will be examined. In addition, rats will be ovariectomized and provided with estradiol, progesterone or estradiol and progesterone in order to test the effects of ovarian hormones of ethanol intake. We expect the results to correspond to the saccharin preference model established for rats by Wade and Zucker and to provide an animal model for the phenomenon of decreased alcohol consumption by pregnant women.